


Play the Game

by prelives



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Het, Kink Meme, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelives/pseuds/prelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy when you know the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/3516.html?thread=2733244#t2733244) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/profile)[**st_xi_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/). Was meant to be fluffier, but this is how it ended up. I love these two, so I hope it's okay. Also, still getting to know ST universe, so if there are any glaring errors in terms of facts about the ship and whatnot, please don't hesitate to let me know. Also, title and summary belong to Queen from their song, "Play the Game."

She's out of her league, Joanna knows that much. Chekov, no, Pavel, "call me Pavel!" has been taking her on a tour of the ship for the last hour, and as they get deeper and deeper into the corridors, she notices their wrists keep bumping and he keeps looking at her with an unreadable look that makes her cheeks heat up. He stops, and now she really has no idea where they are. It appears to be some dead-end, some of the electrically wiring still uncovered in the walls, paint peeling around it.

"Where are we?" She asks, leaning against the wall, biting her lip. He turns to look at her, and she knows he's going to kiss her soon, and yup, this is way beyond her league, she's not even sure she's playing the same sport anymore. She's kissed a few boys, sure, but none of them are older, like Pavel, or as cute, or make her get that fluttery feeling in her stomach. She swallows as he steps closer, licking her lips nervously.

"This," He says, leaning against the wall with one hand next to her head, the other reaching down to take her small hand in his own. "This is my favorite place on ship. Is only place where I can be alone and think, without distractions of…" He gestures up, where the bridge is, floors above. She nods, and he leans closer. She's had a crush on Pavel since her first visit to the ship a couple months ago, on her seventeenth birthday. He'd flirted back, but her father had kept her so close to her side she'd barely had time to talk to him alone, let alone do anything like _this._

He tilts her chin up with one hand, letting his fingers trail down her neck, and she shudders. And then he presses his lips against hers, and Joanna feels like her entire insides have been doused with ice-cold water, and oh, this is what it _really_ feels like, the good kind of kissing. He brings one hand to rest on the curve of her waist, the other still bracing himself against the wall. It's strangely intimate, she thinks, the overlapping of tongues and lips, the rasp of his stubble against her cheek, the sharp intake of breath. She reaches up to grip his shirt, twisting the fabric, and using her other hand to reach for his shoulder to pull him closer.

_If this is what kissing is like,_ Joanna thinks, _I never ever want to stop._ An entire alien race could attack right now and she doesn't think they could stop, not if the entire fate of the ship rested on them. So it's a good thing it's just the two of them now, his mouth moving from her mouth to her neck, placing light kisses against her hot skin, biting and sucking lightly, and _shit,_ she thinks, _that's going to leave a mark._

"So beautiful." He murmurs against her skin, voice low and slightly gravelly.

"Yeah," she breathes out. "Yeah." His kisses are moving lower and oh no, wearing a low-cut shirt today was either the best idea or the worst, and there is _no_ way she is going to be able to explain this one. He stops when he hits the hem of her shirt, and looks up at her, eyes dark and cheeks flushed.

"Joanna." He says, a slight shake in his voice. "I have been wanting…" he pauses. "You. You, for so long, but…" He lets his voice trail off.

"But what?" She asks, knowing full well what his hesitation is. "I want you, Pavel." The words feel strange in her mouth, like not her own, but as soon as she said them, his lips curl up into a smile, and he's kissing her again, mouth open and warm against hers.

"Maybe we should continue this later, yes? People will be looking for us soon." By people he means her father, and with a feeling of disappointment, she knows he's right.

"Okay," she agrees. "Later." He reaches for her hand, and she takes it, a sudden feeling of giddiness washing over her. Just before they get back to the bridge, he pulls her aside and leans in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I like you, Joanna." He whispers, hands settling on the curves of her hips, forehead touching her own. Her smile feels too big for her face, and she leans over to kiss him again.

It isn't until Kirk's eyes bug out when she walks onto the bridge that she remembers the marks on her neck, and Pavel picks that moment to stroll in, eyes bright and hair slightly mussed. There's a loud noise as the box of equipment her father was carrying drops to the ground, and Joanna's kind of praying at the moment to be transported anywhere but here, a black hole, a random star, seriously, anywhere.

"Good tour, then?" Kirk asks brightly. "Did he show you all aspects of the ship? Attend to all your questions and needs?" Her father looks like he's considering who to kill first, Pavel or Kirk, but he gets paged back to the sick bay by an urgent-sounding Chapel so he just glares at everyone as if to say, "This isn't over." Bones stalks out, grabbing Joanna by the arm, and the last thing she hears before the door slam shuts behind them is Kirk's loud exclamation of "Chekov! Did you actually get some?"

It's later, after a humiliating lecture by her father and she's back in her room that she impulsively finds herself slipping out to Pavel's quarters. She knows her father is on duty that night – and Pavel isn't – but she's jumping out of her skin, can't stop thinking about kissing, and kissing him, and doing more than kissing, and she's going to go completely crazy if she has to stay alone in her room. He answers the door, and for a minute he's unfamiliar in his civilian clothes, jeans loose on his hips and off-white t-shirt riding up to expose the pale skin above the waistline of his pants, and Joanna suddenly can't stop staring. He looks surprised for a split second but then he's smiling.

"Your father will kill me if he knows you are here." He says, but he apparently has a death wish since he's already pulling her closer and shutting the door, crushing his lips to hers. His hands are tracing the curve of her spine under her t-shirt, he's pulling away to look at her like she's a _goddess_ and he wants to worship her and Joanna is just _gone._ She knows this is it, she's so far out of her league she was never even in the game to begin with. _But that's okay,_ she thinks, _I always was a quick learner._


End file.
